


Father's Day

by Southern_Breeze



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Father's Day, Ficlet, Gen, Gifts, it's so fluffy!, just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Southern_Breeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officially known as my very first anime fanfic ever! This is a very short, very sweet story about Gohan and Piccolo and a simple present on a special day. Hopefully, everyone can enjoy it. Originally written around 1998 or so. My writing style has changed, but this story is still sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Father's Day**

It was a fairly peaceful day. The sun was shimmering warmly, causing a small mountain stream to sparkle like crushed diamonds. A few small minnows swam lazily in the current, the tiny, silver bodies sliding past stones worn smooth long ago by the water. Piccolo gazed at the stream for a few minutes before closing his eyes. It was a nice day to mediate and that was exactly what he was planning to do.

"Piccolo!" a voice yelled, "Hey, Piccolo!"

Piccolo opened his eyes and turned around only to see Gohan running towards him. He generally hated to be interrupted, but he was glad to see the boy. "Hey, kid," he said.

Gohan smiled in response, but it was obvious he was distracted. He shifted from foot to foot almost nervously and seemed to have trouble looking Piccolo in the eye. His right hand was behind his back, obviously hiding something.

"Is something wrong?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan shook his head. He brought forth his right hand, revealing a rectangular package. It was wrapped in blue and purple paper and was obviously the boy's own handiwork. "Here," Gohan said.

"What's this?" Piccolo inquired, looking over the package.

"A father's day present," Gohan replied. He raised his eyes to look at Piccolo directly for the first time. "I bought it for Dad because I thought he would be back by now, but he's not."

Piccolo felt sorry for the boy. It was only a few days ago, when they attempted to wish Goku back to life, that they had found that Goku had not only survived the explosion of Planet Namek, but didn't wish to return just yet. Although Piccolo knew that Gohan was relieved his father was alive, he was confused as to why he had chosen not to return. "Keep it," Piccolo said, handing the package back to Gohan, "Goku will be back and you can give it to him then."

"No," Gohan replied, shaking his head, "I want you to have it. You've been more than a friend and teacher to me. You've almost been a father. You deserve it."

Piccolo was surprised. It was true that his feelings toward the boy had become almost parental, but he had no idea that Gohan felt the same way. "Thank you," Piccolo said, hoping his voice wouldn't betray the lump in his throat.

"You're welcome," Gohan responded, smiling, "Now I have to hurry home. Mom thinks I'm in my room studying." Laughing, he hurried away.

Piccolo watched the boy leave, still holding the package in his hands. Once Gohan was out of sight, he opened the present and laughed aloud. Inside was a navy blue necktie. Of course, he had no use for a tie, but he studied it for a moment before turning his face upward. "Goku," he said aloud, "I hope wherever you are you realize just how blessed you really are."

Looking around to ensure no one was watching, Piccolo removed both his cape and his turban. Clumsily, he put the tie on and placed inside of his shirt. Replacing the turban and cape, he studied his reflection in the nearby stream. Sure enough, it was impossible to tell he was wearing the tie. Yet, as he moved, he could feel the tie against his chest - close to his heart.

Which was the very thing that Gohan had touched and changed forever.

**The End**


End file.
